One Gigantic Crossover
by theeastjoe
Summary: Zim has a run in with some...Well, lets say unfamiliar faces. Bad summary. Zim/DK crossover. Enjoy! T for violence. No death. Well, except for the baddies, of course...


THE BIGGEST DK CROSSOVER EVER, With Nickelodeon on top!

Prologue:

Zim just laid there, unsure of what to do. Was this all a dream? Or was he really down for the count? The jukebox was still on, and a song began.

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

Zim had heard the song before; it was blasting in someone's car when the person drove by his house. It had irritated Zim.

Zim was unsure of how he remembered it so easily; he only heard at least 5 seconds of it. PAK abilities, perhaps? Now was not the time to investigate that. One slight movement, and Zim could be killed. And that's exactly what he did…

Chapter 1: Household Insanity

Zim had never been more bored: He was practically staring at the wall, But the TV was on, but he wasn't paying even mere attention to it. He had ran out of good plans to exterminate the planet of human rats, and was stumped. Maybe he could use the lethal powers of GIR's stupidity to petrify the spinning ball of filth? No. That wouldn't work out. It would take weeks, maybe even years to run around Earth like that. Zim would be old and wrinkly by that time…OK, that was an exaggeration, but Zim would most definitely have gone through some changes.

Just as Zim was preparing to get up and bang his head on the wall from sheer boredness, GIR ran into the room with something twice his size.

"GIR…what is THAT?" Zim shrieked, infuriated.

"It a jukebox, silly! It plays songs…I like songs…" GIR replied.

"Well, get that filth out of here! You know I despise human artifacts!"

"But you'll like it! It has 1, 00000000000000000…" GIR kept going on for about 5 minutes until Zim finally exploded.

"FINE! I'll listen to the awful noise that this…THING produces!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"GIR!"

"Sorry, master…he he…"

GIR started to play a song that he figured Zim would like.

End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your deaths construction  
Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master

Zim liked the song. It made him think of…well, himself, and how he wanted to control all humans.

GIR jammed, while Zim just sat and enjoyed the song. When it ended, GIR thought of something upsetting.

"Master, remember when you threw those piggies into the portal", GIR sniffed, "And they all went kaboom? You killed those poor, poor piggies!"

"GIR…"

"Wh-what?"

"…You're brilliant!"

"I am? YAAAAAAAA-"

"GIR!"

"Sorry, master…he he…"

"Anyway…you just gave me a brilliant idea! What if we could use a portal, teleport to another world, and see if there is another being strong enough to eliminate the humans? It shall work!"

"But master…What if we blow up like the piggies?"

"Don't worry, GIR. The piggies didn't even blow up. They were sent to annihilate the Dib worms miserable life."

GIR just sat there; no reply in mind. All of a sudden, Zim was dragging GIR across the room by his antennae, followed by stepping into the main elevator to Zim's labs. Zim laid the tip of his pointer finger on a button labeled 'LABS'. Immediately after Zim pressed the button, the elevator doors snapped shut, and the elevator descended. After about 30 seconds, the doors re-opened, revealing a huge, mechanical room filled with wires and electricity. Zim stepped inside the room, still dragging GIR behind him. Across the room, there was a huge door labeled 'INVENTION ROOM'. Zim smirked and pried open the door.

Inside was a huge space, and at the end, a house-sized portal. Zim walked over to it and activated the portal. The portal turned on, and Zim pressed a switch. He kept pressing it until he found his sight of destination. "This looks evil…And dangerous! MWUHAHAHAHA!" Zim laughed as he was standing in front of a dark, thunder filled dimension. "He he he…Come on GIR, we've got a universe to visit!" Zim said as he grabbed GIR and jumped in. But all of a sudden:

BOOM!

A huge explosion unfolded, sending Zim and GIR flying back to their own dimension.

"What the-what happened?" Zim said in utter shock.

"I told you piggies go boom!" GIR said.

"Er…Oh well, c'mon GIR, let's try again." Zim stumbled back to the portal, and started flipping through dimensions. Then, Zim spotted something interesting.

"Hmmm…What is that glowing thingy?" Zim explained to himself. The setting of the dimension was a normal city with a museum standing out from everything. But there was an odd glowing substance coming from inside the museum.

"The light…It must be the source of all power! I can use it to destroy! MWUHAHAHAHA!"

Zim stepped into the portal, but he forgot something.

"I FORGOT MY LENSES!"

Chapter 2: The Might of the Pharaoh

The nutty invader landed face first in the street, GIR following. Unfortunately, Zim landed in the middle of the street. Everyone screamed and ran as fast as they could away from Zim.

"Oh well…" Zim said as he progressed into the museum.

After a few minutes of walking, Zim came across the light.

"Tut, you idiot, stop!" Screamed a feminine voice from beyond the light. Zim raised his eyebrow and passed through a cloud of smoke. After the cloud cleared, Zim came across a completely normal African American girl...

With a dead guy…

Carrying a glowing scepter.

Zim stared, mesmerized.

"What an interesting creature…" He whispered loudly to himself.

"Hmmm?" The African American girl tilted her head in the direction of Zim. She didn't run screaming into the night like most people would do.

"What are YOU?" She asked.

"I AM ZIM! Come to conquer and destroy this pathetic place. Now, hand the glowing thing over and I will be going."

"No way!" the dead guy screamed. "I, king Tut-Ankh-An-Set-Amun, the greatest Pharaoh in history, shall command you to keep my scepter of Was to myself!"

"What Tut's TRYING to say, um…"

"I AM ZIM!"

"Zim…Is that he is a mummy. He was brought back a couple of years ago because I messed with his scepter. Now he's been making my life a living nightmare. My name is Cleo, and this is Tut, or Tutenstein. He has like a 29 character real name, so I won't even bother telling you. Nice to meet you."

Zim opened his mouth to yell at them, but then a deep voice interrupted.

"It seems you forgot to introduce someone." Said the voice. At first, Zim saw nothing, but then he spotted a small cat.


End file.
